For example, in a related-art motor control device and a related-art electric power steering device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the motor control device is configured to perform drive control of a motor based on duty command values for respective PWM phases, and to detect a motor current in each phase of the motor with a one-shunt type current detector. The motor control device includes a current detection correction part for calculating a current detection correction value based on a power supply voltage of an inverter, the duty command values for the respective phases, counter electromotive voltage information on the motor, the motor currents in the respective phases detected by the current detector, arrangement information on the PWM, and an electrical characteristic equation of the motor. The current detection correction value is used to correct the motor currents in the respective phases detected by the current detector so as to acquire a motor average current, thereby performing drive control of the motor.